This Is My Idea
by screamlikeabanshee
Summary: Edmund and Roxy hate each other, but they are sort of destined to be together. Will they accept their sort of destiny? Maybe with a little push from Peter, Caspian, and Annie, they will. Edmund/OC. Uses the song "This Is My Idea" from The Swan Princess.


**Note:** So I saw Prince Caspian yesterday….again. HAHA but then I watched the Swan Princess, AH nostalgia. But anyways, my brain went EUREKA! And this lovely idea for a one-shot using the song "This is My Idea" from The Swan Princess sashayed its way into my noggin! I kinda love it. Haha Well I'll be putting in little things to say "This part is happening during this movie; and this is what's going down".

I came up with two OCs for this cus I kinda had to. About the lyrics: They belong to the Swan Princess and the dialog before a row of lyrics goes with the lyrics below it, not above it. ENJOY!

Cast:

Odette: Roxanne (Credited as Roxy) belongs to me

Derek: Edmund (belongs to C.S Lewis)

Bromley: Caspian or Peter (belong to C.S Lewis)

King William: Peter (belongs to C.S Lewis)

Queen Uberta: Annie (belongs to me) and is Roxy's older sister.

AND ON WE GO! For full effect I suggest you listen to the song "This Is My Idea" from Swan Princess. It's freakin adorable ^_^

* * *

**_In LWW; In White Witches' dungeon_**

Edmund was sitting in the corner of his cell in the White Witches' dungeon when he heard yelling and crashing.

"Get off of me! Let me go! I don't wanna go down there! GET OFF!" and then a girl about his age with dark hair and dark eyes, was brought into the cell and chained to the opposite wall. The guard walked out and she began to sniffle.

"Fantastic." Edmund muttered to himself.

_Edmund: I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box _

The girl heard him and looked up. "Hello." She said in a light voice as she held back tears. Edmund merely looked at her, raised an eyebrow then turned away.

"Great." She thought. "Figures I get stuck in a hole with a conceited little jerk."

_Roxy: He looks conceited  
Edmund: What a total bummer _

"Of course! I get stuck with a girl. A LOUD girl!" Edmund thought as the girl resumed her yelling.

"Will you shut up, girl!" He yelled.

She stopped and glared at him. "I have a name you know, boy!"

"So do I!" He retaliated.

"Then what is it!" She shrieked.

"Edmund!" He yelled.

She smiled contently. "Hello Edmund, I'm Roxy."

"Weird name." He smirked.

_Roxy & Edmund: If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox  
_

"Yeah! Well I'd rather get frozen in stone by the witch than be named Edmund!" she snapped.

"Likewise." They leaned against their opposite walls.

_Edmund: So happy you could come  
Roxy: So happy to be here  
Roxy & Edmund: How I'd like to run  
_

"Well, I'm just glad I'm not alone anymore." Edmund whispered, he was getting lonely.

"Well, glad I could help." She replied sarcastically. "Think we can get out of here?" She inquired.

"Nope, tired. It's hopeless."

"Life goes nowhere when you are a pessimist!" She smiled and Edmund got more annoyed at her voice, which was that of a high pitched ten year old girl.

_Roxy: This is not my idea  
Edmund: This isn't my idea  
Roxy & Edmund: Of fun_

"This isn't exactly my idea of fun!" Edmund mumbled as he was dragged out of the cell with Roxy.

She shot him a glare. "Oh shut up!" He looked shocked. This loud girl was wearing on his last nerve.

"What?"

"At least we are out of that cell." At least both ten year olds could agree to that.

_**In LWW; At Aslan's Camp after Edmund and Roxy are rescued**._

Annie watched as her sister smacked Edmund across the head with a stick for stealing her toast, then as Edmund got up and chased after Roxy with a bigger stick.

"They seem to be getting along fantastically!" She said as she brushed her ginger hair behind her ear and rolled her blue eyes.

"Yes they do. That is how children play; boys pick on the girls they like." Peter mumbled from her side.

"Exactly!" She laughed.

"What do you think will happen when they find out Aslan's plan for them?" Peter asked as the two ten year olds, each wielding a stick came closer.

Annie shook her head, "Hopefully, they will be grown by then! They will love each other. I'm sure!"

"I agree completely!" Peter responded with a smile.

"They will be a perfect match, Aslan said so." Annie mumbled as the two got within grabbing distance.

_Annie: The children seem to get along quite nicely  
Peter: We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks  
Annie: My dear King Peter, that's my point precisely  
Peter: It's such good parenting  
Annie: And politics  
so happy we agree  
Peter: I think we've got a deal  
Annie: Edmund's quite a catch _

Annie grabbed Roxy's arms as Peter grabbed Edmund's. Both children dropped their sticks and began swinging their fists.

Abby and Peter exchanged a look and mouthed the words, "Perfect match." As they smiled.

_Peter: This is my idea  
Annie: This is my idea  
Peter & Annie: Of a match_

**_Coronation_**

Peter was banging on Roxy's door. "Come on! Everyone is waiting for you!"

She peeked her head out, "But I haven't put my dress on yet, AND I tend to vomit when I'm nervous!"

"I don't care!" Peter roared and Roxy jumped back and closed the door and scrambled to put on the purple dress Annie and Susan had picked out for her.

"Ed's got his work cut out for him." Peter mumbled as Roxy burst through the door, grabbed his hand and began running down the hallway.

_Peter: Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
we can't keep Edmund waiting  
Roxy: I haven't packed or washed my hair  
And Peter I get seasick  
_

Annie was standing outside of the hall where the coronation would occur with Susan, Lucy, and Edmund.

"She is so loud and annoying!" She heard Edmund say rather loudly to his sisters. "If Aslan makes me marry her I'll be bald in a week. Or she'll be dead."

Annie walked over and pointed a finger in his face. "Peter is on his way down now with my sister! If I hear you talking that way about her again! You will be sorry. Show her some respect!" She yelled.

"Fine!" Edmund cowered away from the older girl. "But if they make me kiss her hand again I swear I'm gonna vomit." He mumbled.

_Annie: She soon will be arriving  
is that respect you're showing  
Edmund: To make me kiss her hand again  
I swear I'm gonna be sick_

They had all just been crowned and were feasting, when Peter and Annie looked down the table to see Edmund hand Roxy a chicken wing.

"They seem to be getting along. It will work." Peter smiled at the ginger haired girl to his right.

"Splendid!" Annie smiled back.

_King Peter: One day King Edmund will be her intended  
Queen Annie: Splendid_

**_During PC; getting ready to invade Miraz's castle_**

"This is becoming too much!" Edmund vented to Caspian as they walked down the hallway at the Howe.

"I'm sure she doesn't MEAN to be so annoying." Caspian said calmly.

"Wait up guys!" A voice called from the end of the hall, and both boys turned to see a gangly 13 year old speed walking towards them.

"Maybe we better walk faster?" Caspian asked. Both boys took off at a run.

Roxy reached the spot where they had been and let out a long sigh. "What the hell!" She yelled as she stomped off towards the place Peter was holding the meeting.

_Edmund: We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her  
Roxy: Hey fellas, wait up!  
Caspian: Quick, put on some speed _

Peter announced, "Edmund, pick the people you will take with you." Peter had already picked who else would go, Edmund got his pick now.

He picked everyone but Lucy and Roxy. Annie glared at him. Caspian snorted and Susan shot him a look.

"That's not fair! I'm the same age as Edmund! Why can't I go!" she shrieked in anger.

"Because, nowhere in the plan does it say we need someone loud to ruin our stealth." Caspian stated calmly.

Roxy glared at both of them, "THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

"WE DON'T CARE!" Both of them yelled back. Annie and Peter exchanged an exasperated look.

Edmund and Caspian turned around, only to be pelted with rocks from behind. "I hate you!" She yelled as she picked up more rocks.

Annie ran to restrain her sister. "I'll stay here!" Annie yelled over Roxy.

Edmund and Caspian got scolded all the way out of the Howe. "This isn't fun." Both of them muttered with a look at each other.

"I hate life." Roxy muttered as she watched the boys retreating backs.

_Edmund: When picking teams  
Caspian: Or friends  
Edmund: I never choose her  
Caspian: You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read  
Roxy: This really isn't fair  
Edmund & Caspian: We really couldn't care  
Roxy: Boys, it's all or none  
this is not my idea  
Edmund & Caspian: This isn't my idea  
Roxy, Edmund & Caspian: Of fun_

_Narnians: Long before they met  
Edmund and Roxanne  
Were destined to be wedded  
However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree  
Was that the very thought of summertime was dreaded_

**_During PC; when they are relaxing in Aslan's Howe, starts with Roxy & Susan flirting with Caspian_**

Roxy rubbed Caspian's shoulder soothingly, "It's alright Caspian."

Susan interjected. "You didn't mean it."

Then Roxy started telling a story that involved her waving her arms wildly and making flirty eyes at Caspian.

Edmund was watching from the stone table and Peter walked up behind him.

"Something up, little brother?"

"I don't get her!" Edmund told his brother. "One second she's all over my ass, 'OH ED! Won't you please put on this coat and play dress up with me and Lucy!' and the next! She's flirting with Caspian!" He ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Aww! Looks like someone's jealous!" Peter said as he bumped is brother's shoulder.

"I am not!" Edmund whispered.

"Admit it! You like her. You. Like. Roxy!" Peter said with a sly smirk.

Edmund let out a long sigh. "I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards!"

"What?" Peter asked.

"Just watch! Hey Roxy!" The gangly teen turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Wanna play some cards?" Edmund held up the card deck from her bag and she smirked and made her way over.

_Edmund: She tries to talk me into playing dress-up  
She's always flirting with the castle guards  
Peter: I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up  
Edmund: I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards  
_

Five minutes later, Caspian was peeking over Roxy's shoulder as she looked at her cards with a serious face.

Caspian gave Edmund a thumbs up and Peter and Annie turned their attention to Edmund as he laid his cards down on the table with a smirk. "Four sevens and a ten!" He said proudly.

Roxy sighed, and then laid out her cards. She smiled wickedly, "I think I've won again!" She had a royal flush.

Edmund, Peter and Caspian all sighed as Anne high fived her sister. "She has won the past SEVEN TIMES!" all 3 boys complained.

"I like this game!" Roxy smiled proudly.

Edmund let his head hit the ground, "I hate this game! NOT FUN!"

_Four sevens and a ten  
Roxy: I think I've won again  
Edmund, Peter & Caspian: Every time she's won  
Roxy: This is my idea  
Edmund: This isn't my idea  
Roxy & Edmund: Of fun_

_Narnians: We need a royal wedding  
I'd love to be invited  
At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes  
Someday these two will marry  
Two lands will be united  
And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_

**_During PC; right after Annie, Peter & Susan find out they can't come back to Narnia_**

"WHAT!" Caspian exclaimed as Annie, Peter, and Susan explained the situation to him.

"You have to get them together next time!" Peter said.

"Aslan said so!" Susan calmly explained as she patted Caspian's stressed out looking face.

"What is they don't agree!" Caspian asked in a worried voice.

"Then force them into a room together, and don't let them come out until they agree to it!" Annie growled at Caspian as the four older teens made their way towards the stage where Lucy was standing between Roxy and Edmund as they argued quietly.

"This might be more difficult than we thought." Caspian mumbled.

_King Caspian: What if Roxanne doesn't go for the merger?  
Queen Annie: Urge her!_

**_During VotDT; Edmund and Lucy are being pulled onto the ship, with Roxy having arrived before them. Caspian calls Roxy up to deck and this part occurs when she is walking up and Edmund is anticipating seeing her._**

Roxy was looking in the mirror, in her cabin on the Dawn Treader. Over the past three years, her acne had disappeared and she grew into her long limbs, being around 5'8 now. She looped a strand of her long, straight dark brown hair over her index finger. Two days ago she had been pulled back into Narnia into the ocean and been pulled onto the ship by Caspian. What fun. She heard loud footsteps and yelling on deck. "What the hell is going on up there?"

Up on deck, Caspian was helping Lucy onto the ship. Then, Edmund came on. The two boys gave each other a manly hug. "Hold on you two." Caspian told the two Pevensies. "There is someone else we need up here." And he walked over to the steps that led below deck. "ROXY! Come up here now!"

"DO I HAVE TO?" a feminine voice responded.

"The Pevensies are on board! As king of Narnia, I…"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I'm coming!"

Roxy stomped out of her room. She thought of all the times that Annie had told her about her destiny. She didn't want to marry Edmund! He was horrible to her.

Edmund groaned as he heard a door slam below deck. Every time he came back, he dreaded seeing her. What with her gangly limbs, her annoying voice, and not to mention she followed him like a puppy dog everywhere. Peter always pissed him off back home by dropping hints about his destiny. He didn't want to marry Roxy!

_Roxy & Edmund: For as long as I remember  
We've been told we'd someday wed  
Every June until September  
Edmund: All their pushing and annoying hints  
_

Roxy rubbed a little scar on her arm and remembered how she got it. Edmund had cut her on the arm. ON PURPOSE! Last time they were in Narnia, because she had kept following him. He nicked her with his sword, but it still gave her a scar.

Edmund thought of all the girls he had seen at school back home. Never dated anyone, because Peter would have killed him. They had all been so much more beautiful than Roxy. None of them had a sense of humor though.

Roxy reached the steps that led up to the deck and Caspian was standing there. "So where is the poster boy for maturity?" She asked sarcastically and Caspian held out his arm to help her up the stairs.

Edmund heard her say something about "Poster boy for maturity." Then Caspian held out his hand to help her. He huffed and got elbowed in the side by Lucy.

"Be nice Edmund!" She hissed.

Edmund opened his mouth to respond but stopped, when he saw the beautiful girl that Caspian had helped onto the deck. He couldn't help but smile at her. Their eyes locked.

_Roxy: I've got bruises with their fingerprints  
Edmund: I can do much better I am sure  
Roxy: He's so immature_

**_In VotDT; Roxy arrives on deck and sees Edmund._**

Roxy smiled at Caspian as she stepped onto the deck and wiped her hands on the pants he had given her. Her eyes scanned the crowd. She saw them both immediately, standing in the middle of the deck like the king and queen they were, that she was too. She was taken aback a little bit when she saw Edmund. He was smiling at her. He had never smiled at her before. Maybe given her a smirk now and then, but never a full on grin. Her knees felt weak, he looked very attractive. He always had, but his meanness towards her had taken away from that. But now she saw nothing but kindness in his face. "Maybe I can do this." She thought as she walked closer to them.

She smiled at him. Edmund felt butterflies. Lucy smirked at her brother and mumbled "Told you so." As Roxy got closer. Roxy seemed to struggle for words as she got to them. Then she yelped, "Lucy!" and the two girls hugged as Edmund watched. He couldn't, or wouldn't look away from Roxy as her dark hair flew around her face as she told Lucy how she got on the Dawn Treader. Then she turned to Edmund. His heart skipped at beat as he remembered how she looked when they first met in the White Witches' dungeon. Her hair had been greasy and her eyes had been dull. Then, he remembered the last time in Narnia, she had had acne, been too gangly for her own good, and had been overly talkative. It was so different from the young woman standing in front of him now. He took in her appearance, her elbow length dark hair was wavy from the sea water, her dark eyes were glowing with excitement, her skin was clear, and she was smiling at him. It was as if she had evolved, like in that story book, when the ugly duckling turns into a beautiful swan. She was beautiful.

_Roxy: I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
I see inside him and my doubts are gone  
Edmund: She started out as such an ugly duckling  
And somehow suddenly became a swan  
_

"Hello, Edmund." She said brightly, in a more mature voice.

Edmund smiled at her. "Hello Roxy."

"Hope you didn't miss me too much!" She laughed as she brushed her hair out of her face.

Edmund smirked at her. "Oh believe me, I didn't." He said with a wink. Roxy blushed pink and Lucy walked over to Caspian to give the two space.

Edmund took her hand and kissed it. She blushed deeper red. "What was that for?" She asked.

"Sorry. Old habits." He said as he awkwardly released her hand.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"I'm glad you're back Roxy."

"I'm glad I'm back too, Ed. Um…." She stepped closer to him and their eyes met even though she was about two inches shorter. "Now there's the small matter of Caspian wanting the two of us to get together." She giggled awkwardly.

"Yes. That is a small issue isn't it." Edmund scratched the back of his head.

"AH HELL WITH IT!" Roxy yelled, drawing attention from the crew.

"Wha?" Edmund started but was cut off by Roxy's hand on the back of his neck, and she pulled him into a kiss. It was like fireworks.

_Roxy: So happy to be here  
Edmund: 'Til now I never knew  
Roxy & Edmund: It is you I've been dreaming of  
Edmund: This is my idea  
Roxy: This is my idea  
_

"YES!" Caspian and Lucy yelled together and high fived as they watched Roxy grab Edmund and start to kiss him. They cheered when Edmund kissed her back and ran his fingers through Roxy's long hair. The two of them stood like that for a while, the whole crew staring and wolf whistling.

Roxy heard someone wolf whistle, she flipped them off. Edmund laughed, then kissed her again, lifting her off her feet. They both heard someone walking toward them but didn't stop.

"OK YOU TWO! MY CREW NEEDS TO WORK!" Caspian yelled, wrenching then two apart. Roxy landed and her butt on the deck and Edmund stumbled backwards.

"Hey Caspian…what's up!" Roxy said nonchalantly as she stood up and brushed herself off and ran her fingers through her wild hair. Edmund laughed and she joined in.

"What's up! You two getting together was one of my goals but DAMN IT WOMAN STOP IT!" Caspian yelled as the two got closer again, both Edmund and Roxy turned and stared at Caspian as if he had grown five heads. "Your little make out session!" Both of the two being scolded flushed bright red. "Is distracting my crew!" Caspian snapped.

"Sorry." Both of them mumbled.

"Take it downstairs!" Drinian snapped from behind the wheel. The two teens looked at each other, then at Caspian, who sighed and nodded. Roxy hugged him as she and Edmund ran off below deck.

"DON'T DO ANYTHING BAD!" Caspian called after the two.

Lucy smiled as her big brother passed her. He stopped and hugged her. "You did tell me Lucy. You were right all along." He told her as he hugged her. Then broke the hug and took Roxy's hand and the two of them walked below deck.

The crew stayed silent for a minute. "About time!" Reepicheep said and the crew agreed.

"Back to work!" Caspian snapped.

_Crew of the Dawn Treader: What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
what a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
this is exactly my idea of love_

Below deck, Roxy and Edmund were in Roxy's cabin. Edmund brushed a stray strand of hair from her face.

"Edmund…I…I think I love you." Roxy said with a light smile.

"I love you too, Roxy, I think I always have." Edmund whispered.

Roxy beamed, "Annie was right. Boys do pick on girls they like." She winked.

"Oh haha." Edmund moved his face closer with a smile and kissed her again, and again.

_Roxy: This is my idea  
Edmund: This is my idea  
Roxy & Edmund: This is my idea of love_

_

* * *

_

**Note: **and there it is! I hope you liked it! I might turn this into a whole story so please read and review! Much love!


End file.
